Gotcha
by Breanna Dominique
Summary: Snow was falling down wonderfully, and Katie Knight had the wonderful prank to go along with it. Kendall wasn't going down without a fight. Bro and sis prank each other and have fun.


**Hello and happy Valentines Day! I know, long time; no see. But trust me when I say that I have been working on the a lot of stuff. I don't know for sure when I will update my other stories but they will get updated. I hope you all have a day. **

**Breanna Dominique**

**Requested By: Dalma22**

* * *

Lovely, white snow had just finished falling delicately down from the skies of Minnesota. Even though Christmas had been about a week ago, the winter season seemed to be determined to cling on. The sky itself was a soft blue as bits and pieces of the sun tried to peak through the thin layer of off-white clouds. The image that the that enchanting day created could have been photographed and placed on display.

Soon enough the sound of children filled the air outside as they rushed to get outside. Excitement rushing through them as they bundled up and dove into the snow. Katie Knight, despite her mature nature, could not fight the exhilaration that pulsed through her at the thought of playing in the winter wonderland. The cold air instantly chilling her and making her shiver in delight.

"Oh my gosh, Katie! There's so much snow." Yelled Tyler excitedly. Katie smiled at the blissful look on his face as he laid out on the ground to do a few snow angels.

"I know. This is awesome. I'll be right back." She said, running back inside her house briefly, she ran into her warm to put on the warmest clothing she could find.

She was having a blast with her fellow neighbors who were outside as well having the time of their lives. Snowballs were being built and snow forts were made to protect them. The cold seem to have no effect on them as they ran around untamed. But about a hour in is when Katie seemed to notice the lack of her big brother Kendall. Which is quite surprising to her considering the fact that Logan, James and Carlos were also outside playing in the snow as well.

The young girl's face set in a wicked grin as she set a devious plan in action. Time to get pranky. But first, she needed some supplies... And just like that, the small brunette girl hurried into the house, shocking her friends at the sudden departure.

Once inside, Katie rushed to Kendall's room. Creeping the door open a little, she looked in to see if he was still sleep. Her grin grew in tremendous size as she saw that he was blissfully asleep. Smirking devilishly, that was all she needed to know to set her schemes in actions.

* * *

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Kendall groaned in displeasure as he was awakened by his alarm clock going off. Is it sad that when he heard the alarm clock, he wanted to cry out in misery. _'Another Monday.' _He thought to himself. Growling, the blonde kicked his feet on his full sized bed childishly in frustration at being waken up so abruptly by the screeching of his alarm. Stretching, Kendall tried to gather himself.

As the blonde stood up, he started to gain some of his wicks. While doing so, he realized that it was Saturday, which meant no school. Which meant no alarm. Which meant a dead sister because he has done this one too many times. Kendall's face set in a sour frown as he stormed out of his room on a mission.

"I'm going to get her." He mumbled to himself as he strutted to Katie's room ready to whine at her but finding that she was not there. Grumbling, he turned around and made his way down the stairs.

"Katie, I'm going to annihilate you-" Kendall threatened to no one as he noticed that he was all alone. "Mom! Katie! Where are you guys? Hello?" The blonde yelled out into the empty space, hearing the small echo that came back to him.

Sighing in defeat, he went to the kitchen and checked the time. "Hmm, only one o'clock." The blonde whispered to himself. There was an old churning in the pit of his stomach that lead him to his front door. Confused by his actions, Kendall cautiously opened the front door and stepped outside into the surprisingly cold weather. He was only wearing his thin pajamas as he stood outside in the snow, noticing that his mother's car was out in the front.

As the blonde turned to make his way in the house, his foot tugged on something buried underneath the snow. "What the-" Kendall said, but the words died down in his throat as he suddenly felt scolding-cold ice falling on him from over his head. He stumbled a bit as the snow fell on his body. Then, as if that wasn't enough, the freezing blonde was attacked by multiple snowballs pelting his body.

"AHHhh!" Exclaimed Kendall as he looked to the direction of the snowballs. "Katie! Mom, Carlos, Logan and James! What the heck!" The group in front of him exploded in laughter as they looked at the disgruntled blonde who was glaring at them. But soon, Kendall cracked a smile and started to chuckled along with them.

"I know you did this Katie and I'm going to get you back." Teased Kendall, giving her a look that spoke it's own warning.

The small brunette girl stared back a her older brother with a challenging look of her own, "We'll see about that."

"Yes, you will see." Kendall simpered. He was going to do the one thing that she hating the most to her and he couldn't wait.

* * *

Katie had thought that Kendall would get back at her by now. It had almost been about two weeks now and her older bro had yet to pull even the slightest of pranks on her. The smart girl was starting to go mad waiting for Kendall to do something. Everyone knew that the Knight siblings could do the best pranks, and everyone could tell Katie was starting to get paranoid too. Just waiting for her brother to strike.

So Katie should not have been surprised when she was ambushed by Kendall later that day. The blonde playfully tackling the pre-teen to the floor and maliciously tickled her belly. Katie was down in seconds with a fit of laughter. She escaped for one second and only got to run for a second before Kendall was assaulting her sides, neck and armpits again.

"Ken-DALL... StOOp" Katie hollered through her giggles. Gasping for air every few seconds. A smile adorned Kendall's face as he got back at his sister. The sound of her outrageous chuckles making him laugh as well.

"No! You have to beg." Kendall commanded, trying to dodge one of her flailing limbs, unsuccessfully, hitting him in the face. There was a brief pause between them as they stared at each other because of it. A huge satisfied smirked graced Katie's face and that was all Kendall needed to see to get him out of his shock and tickling her ruthlessly. The small brunette tried to gather enough breath to beg but Kendall was not making it any easier for her.

"Ha-HA. Ple-ASE Kendall." Stammered Katie, feeling light-headed from that sentences. But soon enough, Kendall's hands stopped and he looked down at her with a warm smile.

"Don't prank me again... At least not in the snow." Kendall said, offering her a hand to help her stand up.

"Dully noted." Katie answered back. Her breathing still heavy.


End file.
